Stay With Me
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Rick still has nightmares about losing her.


**Title: Stay With Me**

**Rating: The movie wasn't rated "R", but this sure is.**

**Summary: Rick still has nightmares about losing her.**

**Disclaimer: The third movie happened and the title of this story is taken from the beautiful song "Evelyn" by Hurt so yeah, no.**

**Author's Note: My original intention was to make my friends watch The Mummy so they could see what they had been missing. While they did indeed fall in love with it as I have, I ended up with this in my head. (On the flip side, I realized a sign of a good ship is when you can get new material out of them every time you watch the film.)**

* * *

_They're running through the temple, the buildings that once stood strong now sunken beneath the earth. There's the sound of clicking and skittering coming from inside the walls and the floor beneath their feet is trembling, but that's not what scares him. It's the thing chasing them, the supernatural roars of fury tailing them as they hurry to escape._

_She's right behind him, her hand in his, when he feels a tug. She's slipping out of his hand, slipping away from him. He desperately tries to hold on but then she's gone, screaming for him-_

"Rick? Wake up. It's just a dream, darling, wake up, it's just a dream…"

_They're in the square, and he's struggling against Ardeth as the Medjai holds him back. "Evelyn," He says. Her soft eyes, dark as night, watch him as she is taken away. She can't go. He can't let him take her. He tugs harder, but the warrior holding him is stronger. And still she is walking away, swallowed up by the silent crowd..._

"Evelyn!"

"Oh, now you've gotten the sheets all—Rick, it's me, I'm here. I'm right here."

_She's chained to the alter, misshapen mummies chanting in a circle around her as Imhotep recites the incantations. She's struggling but can't get free. She's calling for him. He hurries, all stealth forgotten as he runs to her, but somehow he can't get any closer. He can feel his heart hammering, his legs pumping, but somehow the alter's only getting farther away._

_Imhotep raises the blade._

_"No!"_

_Her last sound is the scream of his name, a last plea for the help he failed to provide her. The blade cleaves through her body, blood seeping into her gown and dripping onto the ground._

_Somehow she's in his arms now and he cradles her gently, presses a hand to the wound, tries to stop the inevitable._

_"Evelyn."_

_Her face is so still, so peaceful, her hair soft and curled as it piles on the ground and her shoulders. If it weren't for the blood on her stomach, the slick elixir of life staining his hands, he could imagine that she was sleeping._

_"Please."_

_He knows it's too late. She's already gone. But still he pleads, begs for her to come back to him. Don't leave him, please, please don't leave him. He can't do this, any of this, without her. He needs her, wants her, loves her, please, Evelyn, stay. Stay with him. She has to stay..._

Soft, warm lips press against his. A thumb strokes at his cheek, a soothing metronome. Sweat pricks at his skin and his heart thuds loudly against his ribcage, the sound pulsing through his ears. The warmth leaves his mouth and he opens his eyes, realizing belatedly that his eyelids and cheeks are wet with tears.

The sight that greets him is heavenly.

It's Evelyn, her eyes shining with life and skin glowing with health. Her hair tumbles about her shoulders and down her back, framing her face. Her mouth is warm and pink, as are her cheeks, and her chest moves with the steady rhythm of her breathing. The nightgown she's wearing is white and thin, and he can see goosebumps on her skin even through the fabric.

"You're alive," He croaks.

She smiles at him, lowering herself back down so that she's on her side next to him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm all right," She whispers. "You can't lose me."

His hands slides over to her stomach, pressing his palm to the soft skin. They only found out a week ago and she hasn't started showing signs yet, but he imagines he can already feel the promise of life growing inside of her. Soon he'll be able to press his ear to her belly and hear their child moving around, feel a kick or the press of a tiny little fist.

It thrills and terrifies him in equal measure.

He moves his hand higher, cupping a breast and earning an approving little hum from his wife. She rolls on top of him, her legs parting around his, her hair falling to the side like a piece of the night sky. Her eyes are shining like stars.

"What was it this time?" She asks, her lips brushing at his cheeks, pressing a kiss to each stain of tears.

"Everything." He drags his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. She gasps against his temple, her hips thrusting down onto his.

"It's not real," She whispers. "None of it. It's all in the past, Rick. You saved me. We got out."

She saved him would be the more accurate statement—both literally and figuratively.

"I just can't lose you."

She kisses him, fierce and demanding and deep, and he knows that she has claimed him, body and soul. "You won't," She whispers. "I'll always be here, Rick. Always."

Every time he thinks he couldn't love her more he gets proven wrong.

She shifts above him, her hand cool against his feverish skin, and he arches his back in response. Coolness gives way to heat, like water to flame, as she sinks down on him. He runs his hands over her, feeling the jut of bones beneath her velvety skin and the soft meat of her curves. She's tight and hot and real around him, so painfully perfect that she can't possibly be a fantasy, and he hungrily kisses and touches her, trying to devour the healing presence she gives him. She was his salvation, once upon a time, and in some moments she still is.

"Stay with me," He says, the words pressed against the pillow of her lips. He can't probably seal their mouths together, not when she's rocking herself down on him like this, so he steals whatever touches he can.

She runs her hands over his chest, her nails scraping ever so slightly. "Always," She promises him.

Again and again, he begs her, and again and again, she promises him. She'll be with him always. She'll never leave him. She loves him. She's his, and he's hers, and it's how it's meant to be. Nothing can change that. Nothing can take her away from him, not anymore. She will stay with him forever.

He tries to keep his eyes open, even as he feels his hips stutter and hot liquid ropes run through his body and into her. He wants to watch her, to see her face flush and eyelashes flutter. But he only gets a glimpse before his eyes are slamming shut and he's gone, the back of his head hitting the pillow as all of the air is punched out of him to be replaced with something thicker, something sweet and addicting and perfect. Just like her.

Once again, he awakens with the press of warm lips against his. He kisses her back this time, his arms wrapping around her so that his hands press into her back, keeping her anchored to him. He smiles up at her, lazy and probably a little goofy, and her eyes crinkle up at the corners as she smiles back at him. His limbs feel pleasantly heavy, but he doesn't want to go to sleep. Here he's with her, keeping her safe, feeding off her kisses and touches. In sleep she can be taken away from him, stolen and harmed before he can get to her. In sleep she can be hurt. She can die.

"Shh." She snuggles down into his arms, her head tucked under his chin. "Sleep, Rick. It's all right."

His tongue feels sluggish and heavy as he tries to move it. "Stay with me."

"Always, darling." He feels lithe fingers run through his hair. "I'll always be here, with you."

He feels the ghost of lips against his collarbone, and then he's sliding into sleep.

_They're running. She's a little behind him, her hand in his. They're breathless, their feet slamming hard into the ground, but they're laughing. There's nothing behind them, no bugs in the walls, and the ground is solid underfoot. He turns to look behind her and sees her joyous face, lips split wide in a laughing grin. He feels himself grin back._

_He doesn't know where they're going, but he knows that she's by his side, and they're happy._

_And that's all he needs._

* * *

**I have such a soft spot for hurt/comfort tropes. Yeesh. I hope you all enjoyed this, and feels free to leave a review!**


End file.
